


He's Dead

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anger, Angst, Explosions, Gen, Hurt, Loss, Shock, Suffering, Tears, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team members got into their cars, ready to crack the case.<br/>In a moment, there was an explosion …<br/>One of the cars was up in flames.<br/>But with identical cars, who was injured or even worse, killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative version of Lo-Fi. Another old one but at least this one is completed! Yay! ;) xxxxx

Back at the BAU bureau, Penvelope Garcia looked through the CCTV footage of the explosion, she screamed in horror at what she saw. Aaron Hotchner immediately burst through the door without his usual courteous knock, up until now no one had noticed the clever, shy young doctor had been missing, that was until now.

"Oh my God!" Garcia said in shock.

"How could we not have noticed this?" Hotch asked, still shaken up by what he'd seen.

"Because, we were all heading back here and all in different areas at the time."

"But it's Reid, he's a genius, he's so young and I never take notice of him, I treat him like a child, I should have been there for him better after what happened with that psychopath, Raphael, or Tobias, which ever personality did those things to Reid. I should have noticed something was wrong …"

"Hotch, it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done, if anything I think everything that happened that night made Reid stronger."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Sir, if you think I'm saying that what happened to Reid was right then I have to ask you, what kind of monster do you think I am that I wouldn't be affected by a sweet young man like Reid being treated like that?"

"Garcia, I'm sorry, I wasn't suggesting that. It's _my_ fault, I should have noticed him missing sooner."

"Hotch, Garcia, what's going on?" A curious Emily Prentiss asked, having heard the sound of worried voices coming from the lair.

"It's Reid …" Garcia replied, turning her eyes away from Prentiss & back to the computer screen, her eyes filling with tears.

"Garcia, what about Reid?"

"Haven't you noticed him missing?"

"I thought it was just taking him a while to get back, why what's happened?"

"Watch." Garcia replied, pointing to the screen.

The screen lit up as the explosion played out again.

Emily gasped and closed her eyes as the tears fell.

Garcia pushed away from the desk and left the room, she looked around at JJ, Morgan, Dave and Kate rushing about, trying to solve the case.

JJ was the one who noticed, she walked over to Garcia.

"Garcia, have you seen Spencer?"

At this point Garcia's bottom lip started to quiver and her face break until she burst into tears.

Morgan ran over to hug her.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

"It's … Reid …" She stuttered, trying to get a breath.

"What?"

"I think everyone needs to see this." Hotch replied, appearing from Garcia's lair. "Boardroom."

"Ok." JJ replied, not quite knowing what to say.

Everyone was seated so Hotch began.

"Has anyone noticed who's missing?"

"Spencer." JJ replied.

"What's happened, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia."

"You ready?" Garcia asked timidly.

"Garcia, just …" Hotch replied softly.

"Here we go then." Garcia replied quietly.

The video came up on the screen.

"Oh my God!" JJ gasped.

"No." Morgan said disbelievingly.

"When was this?" Dave asked.

"About an hour ago." Hotch replied, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Aaron, I'm sorry." Kate replied, getting up from her seat to hug him.

"No!" Morgan exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from his seat and storming out the room.

"Garcia?" Prentiss asked, making sure she was okay.

No reply.

"Garcia?" Prentiss repeated.

x..x

Outside the boardroom, Garcia ran over to Morgan's desk.

"Morgan. Look at me." Garcia said gently.

"He's gone, Baby Girl. Reid, he's gone." Morgan stammered.

"Morgan?" Garcia replied, shocked by how badly Reid's death was affecting him.

"What are we gonna do without him?" Prentiss' voice interrupted anything Garcia was going to say next.

"I don't know." Was all Garcia could say.

"This will kill Gideon." Morgan commented.

"We can't tell him!" Garcia jumped in. "Sorry."

"No, you're right, we can't tell him." Morgan agreed.

"Gideon's coming down." Hotch informed the team.

"What, but Hotch, this will kill him!" Morgan jumped up from his seat.

"We need some more help now, the case seems to be a possible terrorist attack as we first thought." Hotch replied calmly.

"Aaron is right." Kate agreed.

Morgan slammed his fist on the table, again it seemed Kate and Hotch were working against him.

Morgan!" Hotch exclaimed.

"I've had it now!" Morgan replied, pushing past Hotch and heading for the elevator.

"Morgan." Garcia said gently.

"Garcia, don't, just don't." Morgan replied, before storming out.

He didn't notice the look of hurt that came across Garcia's sad face.

"Garcia." Prentiss had noticed

"Forget it, he's just upset." Garcia replied, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice.

"Penelope." JJ tried gently.

"JJ, I'm fine." Garcia replied, before going back to her lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon returns and tries to reassure the team.

"Hotch, what happened?" The familiar voice asked.

"Gideon." JJ said in shock, heading over to the older man.

"JJ." Gideon replied, pulling the young woman into his arms.

"He's gone, Gideon. Spencer's dead." JJ sobbed.

"I know, JJ, I know." Gideon replied gently, tears stinging his eyes.

"Jason, I'm glad you're here. Could you …" Hotch said suddenly.

"Ye, JJ do you mind?" Gideon asked, reluctantly letting go of the distressed woman.

"Course, I'm sorry." JJ apologised, pulling away from Gideon.

"Don't be, it's fine." Gideon reassured her.

"I really didn't want to bring you back to this." Hotch admitted, when they were safely out of ear shot.

"So you think this might be a terrorist attempt?" Gideon asked, completely ignoring Hotch's comment.

"You don't have to pretend, Jason. I know what he meant to you." Hotch replied.

"What, that he was like a son to me, yeah, he did mean a lot to me but talking about it isn't going to find the Un Subs." Gideon replied, a little harshly.

"Jason, you cared about him a lot, you can't just push that aside." Hotch pointed out.

"Hotch, this isn't going to solve the case, what will, is finding these guys."

"I just... never mind, you're right." Hotch reluctantly agreed.

"Let's find the Un Subs and then we can talk about Reid." Gideon replied.

Hotch nodded in agreement.

They entered Hotch's office and Hotch began to debrief Gideon on the case.

"So you think this might be to do with terrorism?" Gideon asked, when Hotch had finished debriefing.

"That's what its looking like." Hotch replied.

"So what do we do then?"

"Do what we always do use the profile to find these guys."

"But they're smart, how do we catch them?"

"Get them to make a mistake."

"Exactly."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia and Morgan need to talk.

The elevator dinged and Derek Morgan stepped out.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Who is it?" The usually cheerful voice of Garcia snapped.

"Baby Girl …" Morgan began.

"Oh, you, sorry but I'm a bit busy." She snapped.

"Garcia." Morgan replied, opening the door and gently spinning the young woman's chair round to face him.

"Morgan, I'm busy." Garcia emphasized, spinning her chair out of his grasp.

"Baby Girl …"

"Don't even start, Derek Morgan!"

"Garcia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Too right you shouldn't have!" Garcia agreed angrily, before sighing and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Garcia sighed again, placing her head on the desk.

"Baby Girl, you need to rest, how long have you been looking at that screen?"

"I few hours, why?" Garcia replied, her snappiness subsiding.

"You need to rest."

"I can't, I have to find these guys."

"No, you need to take care of yourself."

"But …"

"Ssh, relax." Morgan replied softly, gently rubbing Garcia's tense shoulders.

"That's nice." Garcia whispered, sleepily.

"Get some sleep."

"But Reid …" Garcia argued.

"Garcia, you can't help Reid in this state." Morgan replied, gently running his fingers through Garcia's hair.

"You're one of a kind, Derek Morgan." Garcia smirked, finally relaxing.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Morgan! I was relaxed there." Garcia smiled again, like a teenage girl.

"What do you mean, I'm one of a kind?" Morgan asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"You've always been there for me and I appreciate that." Garcia replied, her brown eyes fluttering open.

Morgan smiled and brushed bits of Garcia's hair from her face.

"You still need some rest." Morgan replied.

"What will Hotch say though?"

"I'll just tell him you need some rest, he'll understand, besides Gideon's back now, he can help."

"I can't, I have to do this." Garcia lifted her head off the desk and looked at the file containing the CCTV footage on the computer.

"Garcia, don't do this to yourself."

"I have to, Morgan, for Reid." Garcia replied, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"If you have to. Just take it easy, Baby Girl." Morgan reluctantly gave in, turning Garcia round to face him before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

And with that, Morgan left Garcia to examine the CCTV footage once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Reid is dead, or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so wicked ;) but hey, I don't care xxxx

BANG!

The screen flashed white and Penelope Garcia screamed again.

Seeing the footage again confirmed Spencer Reid was really dead.

"No!" She screamed again, her eyes streaming with tears.

She screamed until her throat was sore, til her head was spinning and her eyes were stinging with tears… And until a familiar voice was telling her to wake up.

Morgan shook the terrified woman, begging her to wake up, begging her to calm down.

Suddenly, the screaming subsided and Garcia's eyes opened, her beautiful face streaked with pain and sorrow.

"Reid, oh my God, Morgan, Reid's dead!" Garcia sobbed.

"What?"

"He's dead!" Garcia screamed, before burying her face in Morgan's t-shirt.

"Baby Girl, what do you mean?" Morgan asked, in a confused voice, lifting Garcia's head so he could she her face.

"The CCTV footage shows…"

"Garcia, doll, the CCTV footage shows Kate dying." Morgan finished, now understanding what was going on.

"What, no, look." Garcia replied, shaking her head and playing the video again.

It did indeed show Kate and Hotch being thrown back by the explosion and then Kate dying.

"But it showed Reid's car blowing up." Garcia stammered.

"Baby Girl, we solved the case an hour ago, you've been working to hard today, you must have fallen asleep and dreamt that Reid's car had been blown up." Morgan replied, stroking her arm reassuringly.

"But, no, you're wrong, I'll prove it." Garcia insisted, jumping up and walking out of the lair.

"Look …" She paused as she got to Reid's desk.

Spencer Reid had never looked so sweet in all the time Garcia had known him.

Spencer Reid was sat at his desk, head on table, eyes closed, sound asleep, looking as peaceful as a young child.

Garcia couldn't resist,

"Aww … bless, so cute."

She ran her fingers through a short amount of his hair and placed a light kiss on his head before whispering into his hair, "Thank God you're safe."

She rested her hand on his shoulder then ran it down his arm as she walked past, heading back to her lair and back to Derek Morgan.

She grabbed him and hugged him tight, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her; pulling her in.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"What for?"

"Coming running when I needed you." She replied, pulling away to place a soft kiss on his lips, relishing how natural it felt. "I'm sorry, Morgan." She added, pulling away and walking past him to her desk.

"Don't be, Baby Girl." Morgan reassured her, turning her around to face him, before pulling her close and kissing her gently.

Garcia kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Morgan pulled away just long enough to push the door shut and say, "You're the only one, Penelope Garcia."

"What?"

"When I first saw you and I first called you, Baby Girl, I knew you were different. It must hurt, seeing me flirt with so many girls, when I never notice you."

Garcia looked away, knowing it was true.

"Hey, it doesn't matter now cause I'm here, with you." Morgan added, lifting Garcia's head so he could she those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

Garcia smiled and kissed him again. She yawned and fluttered her eyes a little.

"I think you need some sleep, doll."

"I agree, this case really took it out of me. Bless Reid, though, he looked so cute."

"He's a good kid." Morgan agreed.

"I know you always take care of him." Garcia smiled.

"You wanna sleep here?"

"At work, don't think so honey." Garcia smiled again, "Can we just sit here for a minute though?"

"Sure." Morgan sat down against the wall and motioned for Garcia to sit with him.

She obliged sitting down and snuggling up close to Morgan, feeling him wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close.

Garcia felt herself drift away contently in the arms of the man she loved.

Morgan placed a kiss in her hair, hearing her sigh contently in her sleep.

He sat there listening to the rhythmic motion of Garcia's breathing.

Before long, Morgan fell asleep too.


End file.
